


Variable Consequences

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has eyes for his boss, and suspects his boss might have eyes for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**You should see your ass in those jeans.**

Blaine nearly dropped his phone, spluttering in shock. He whipped his head around to locate Kurt, who was as always serene and impassive as he spoke with a customer like nothing was out of the ordinary. That was until the customer walked away, Kurt’s face twitched into a faint smile, throwing a quick wink in Blaine’s direction before turning on his heel in the opposite direction toward the office.

The thing was, Blaine was just a mere department store worker and full-time college student barely making ends meet. Kurt was his manager. Not only that, but at least a decade older.

Blaine didn’t even know how to begin to explain how they got here; he could hardly believe it himself. He hadn’t even been working here very long, occasionally sharing words, unloading trucks and stocking shelves with one supervisor Kurt Hummel in question.

One thing had led to another and they had exchanged numbers, along with the other crew members as well, for professional reasons, of course at the first work party Blaine had attended, where he had spent the entire night giving eyes to Kurt, but overall feeling hopeless because of their age difference. 

Kurt was a beautiful, somehow single, going on 34 year-old man and Blaine was a kid, just turned 22 a few weeks ago, basically nothing more than a boy in Kurt’s eyes. Yet, here they were. Blaine blinked at his text message in disbelief. He didn’t even know how to react let alone process that this was real life.

 _It was probably a dream_ , Blaine nodded to himself as he mindlessly rung up a customer, his fingers fast like lightening from memory. It was true, Blaine dreamt about work more often than he would have liked, but this seemed like a nice turn.

Blaine bit his tongue, _hard_. 

Okay, he was still awake as far as he could tell. He pulled out his phone again, his heart flip-flopping in his chest.

Blaine was shy to say the least. He didn’t know much else about Kurt because he didn’t know how to ask. He just closed up whenever they were around each other except when he was pumped full of a few drinks at that work get-together, where he apparently became the life of the party. Blaine just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself. Well, judging by this message, Blaine must have done something right.

He swallowed and then took a deep breath, bracing himself. Blaine needed to be brave and respond. He needed to quit being a coward and just let loose on himself, because he was sure to regret it if he did absolutely nothing. _Boy_ , he’d regret it. So he started typing.

**You should see what your ass looks like EVERY DAY.**

Blaine nearly choked as he darlingly pressed sent, instantly falling into a pit of despair and insecurity. Kurt probably meant to send it to someone else and Blaine happened to be the accidental, lucky recipient? Maybe Blaine imagined the wink? Or maybe Kurt just winks all the time?

 _Oh god, my life is over!_ Blaine’s mind vomited at him.

He had to quit. Move away. He should just clock out now to save himself the embarrassment. Before Blaine could put his phone shakily away mid-freak out it buzzed again in his hand. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

**You should see yourself lift.. your arms are to DIE FOR.**

Another buzz.

**Fuck, I want to sink my teeth into them.**

Blaine yelped, actually dropping his phone this time until it smacked against the toe of his shoe, sliding across the floor. His somewhat crude, but friendly female co-worker picked it up, her eyes greedy as she gazed at the screen.

"Oh my _god_ ,” she shrieked unnecessarily loud. “Are you sexting your boyfriend?”

Blaine let the air out of his chest. She obviously wasn’t making the connection of ‘Kurt’ to their supervisor. _Thank god_.

"Hey," a sharp voice cut in and Blaine made another embarrassing noise that had him wanting to melt into the floor and out of sight. It was Kurt. "You know you aren’t supposed to text on the job."

Blaine dared to meet Kurt’s cerulean eyes, and saw that they flashed darkly with a hint of a smile. Blaine couldn’t help but shiver, his cock getting slightly harder in his trousers as Kurt turned away once more. 

"He was joking," his coworker assured with a roll of her eyes.

"I _know_ ," Blaine recovered defensively, his heart beating against his sternum.

With shaking hands he snatched back his phone, and he couldn’t help but notice she eyed him oddly for the next couple minutes, until her crass mouth opened again.

"What’s got you all hot and bothered," she wondered.

Blaine ignored her as he turned to an inquiring customer, his phone now feeling unusually heavy in his pocket. It held the weight of obligation to respond, but Blaine had no idea what the next step was. The idea of hooking up with his boss was overwhelmingly sexy in theory, but in practice probably problematic for the both of them. They could perhaps keep it playful for the time being, just to tickle each other’s fancies?

His heart started pounding in his ears. What would be too far? The fact that Blaine jerks off to Kurt on a nightly basis? Probably.

Once his co-worker clocked out for her lunch, he pulled out his phone again to consider the options. He stared at the words Kurt wrote until they burned into his retinas. So Kurt was clearly a fan of his arms and ass. Blaine flushed at the thought. He had broken up with his long-term boyfriend many months ago, so he hasn’t been flirted with, let alone laid in a really long time.

This surge in his gut told him to just go for it. _No turning back._

**Yeah, I bet you’d like them more if I wrapped them around you as I fucked you.**

Blaine was so stirred by his own words and the image that he even considered taking a break and jerking off in the bathroom once his co-worker returned. But the problem was, Kurt never texted back.

Not once.

The only way Blaine was willing to show his face at work the next consecutive week was because he was rather elusive when it came to his schedule. He knew when Kurt was coming in and when to duck his head and pretend he was busy whenever Kurt walked by. 

Nobody had asked him any awkward questions or side-eyed him after hushed whispers. It was clear Kurt hadn’t mentioned anything to anybody, but it still didn’t make Blaine feel less on edge. It still gave Blaine the desire to pop out of existence every time he saw his manager, who was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. Nothing like Blaine had just recently expressed to him through text about how he wanted to fuck him. His _supervisor_. A man who was much older than him. No, that wasn’t awkward at all.

It made Blaine dread the Friday coming because he and Kurt were going to be the only two people closing that night. Which meant that they had to communicate more than Blaine’s comfort allowed. 

What the hell would he say? ‘ _Hi remember when I sexted you, taking it too far when you totally meant to be talking to someone else, yeah just fire me now please._ ’

God, the thought was just horrifying. Although Blaine was a bit shy and reserved at times, he also feared silence. He constantly sought approval in others and couldn’t stand to lose kinship with another just over some stupid miscommunication and a crush.

So Blaine took every measure he could to get his shift covered or switched, but it was in vain. Blaine was too proud to skip and too honest to feign sickness.

The day of, that fateful Friday, the pit growing in Blaine’s stomach reached epic proportions and held heavy to the point where he felt truly sick. He almost considered getting on his knees to beg God mercy. However, no supernatural event took place that prevented Blaine from driving to work. It was meant to be.

The first hour of Blaine’s shift went off without a hitch until Blaine was suddenly taken aback by Kurt’s rapid presence, causing his stomach to plummet to knees and back up again.

"Blaine, you're closing with me tonight right," he asked in monotone, his eyes and expression betraying nothing. 

Blaine swallowed nervously. “I-I am,” he confirmed, not meeting Kurt’s eyes directly.

Kurt just nodded curtly, turning away with a flourish, and Blaine tried to resume his work without having a panic attack.

The night wore on and Blaine only had to ask Kurt a few questions over headset that required his presence quickly afterward. Blaine would stiffen at the sound of his supervisor’s footsteps and would nearly pass out because of his ragged breathing, the delicious aroma of Kurt closing in on him from all sides from their close proximity when needed. Sometimes their arms would brush or Blaine would awkwardly smile and say ‘thanks’ because he felt like it was necessary, but Kurt didn’t say much. He was the authority figure, so nobody even bat a lash.

It really could have been worse than it really was, actually.

But Blaine cursed himself to be so prematurely optimistic since the last person besides him and Kurt to leave left them completely and utterly alone, without any barriers. It was just them for the rest of the night.

The traffic of customers slowed and Kurt meandered aimlessly while Blaine picked his nails and watched him warily, his heart fluttering in his chest and clawing its way up his throat. When he didn’t think Kurt could hear, he would sing along quietly to the terrible music playing over the speakers, tapping his fingers and jostling with pens, begging for the clock to click on by faster.

"Blaine," Kurt’s voice suddenly cracked over the head-set, startling Blaine out of his stupor, his heart jolting in shock, he earpiece nearly ripping out of his ear.

"I-yes?" Blaine adjusted himself, coughing a little.

"I just did a quick round of the store, and it looks like nobody is in here," Kurt informed, his voice laced with an undercurrent of something else, but Blaine couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

"Really?" Blaine squeaked, his voice cracking and embarrassingly quiet.

"How would you feel about closing a bit early," he replied loftily. "As long as you don’t tell on me to any of the higher-ups."

"No," Blaine cleared his throat. "I mean, going home sooner is good."

"Great," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear his footsteps. "I’m on my way up so we can pull out the registers."

Blaine nodded as if he was communicating face-to-face, his heart now thumping against his throat. There was the distinct jingling of keys and the smell of Kurt’s cologne again, Blaine now hyper aware of the way he was leaning was probably jutting out his ass.

"Get the drawers," Kurt commanded, now standing directly next to Blaine. "And meet me in the cash office."

Blaine heaved the drawers to his chest and hooked his chin over the top one, following Kurt into the safe room, the sound of them clanging against the counter with the abundance of change. Kurt sat down and started doing paperwork, his legs crossed neatly, and a lock of hair falling over his forehead. Blaine couldn’t help but stare for a long moment, to take in Kurt’s profile, his light stubble and sparkling eyes.

He was absolutely _stunning_.

It made Blaine’s heart ache with want. Especially when his gaze raked over the broad chest and pale, lean arms that somehow were bulging with muscle with each stroke of the pen, Kurt’s concentration apparent as he bit down on his lower lip in the most attractive way possible.

Blaine felt heat rise to his cheeks, so he turned away and started counting the money. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself and have Kurt get annoyed with him because he was too distracted by Kurt’s beauty to do anything right. The store couldn’t suffer because of Blaine’s desires.

It was torture at first, because it was like Blaine could feel electricity flow between them and hang heavy in the room. So much said and unsaid, and Blaine couldn’t stand it anymore, so he forced small talk, which didn’t turn out to be too bad because Kurt was easy to converse with. They laughed together and managed to get everything done quite efficiently, if it wasn’t for Blaine’s blazing red cheeks, but Kurt didn’t seem to notice once they made their way to the main office to shut everything down.

"I just need you to sign one more thing," Kurt said, guiding Blaine back into the cash office. Blaine picked up a pen and nodded, the heavy door closing behind them with a resounding slam.

However before Blaine could lean over and do what he was told, he was suddenly pushed up against the door, hard body lined against his own, insistent lips pressed against his.

He didn’t even process what was going on when he started kissing back desperately, the pen falling to the ground with a quiet clack. Blaine fisted Kurt’s hair and angled his head as Kurt licked into his mouth, growling hungrily and possessively. 

The rush of adrenaline was incredible. The smell of Kurt on and around him, consuming him with a lust that he had never felt before. The need itched up his spine and peaked at the base of his skull, shivering against his skin as he pulled Kurt’s lip into his mouth and nibbled playfully.

"I want you," Kurt breathed between them. "I-"

Kurt’s fingers clawed at Blaine’s clothes, raking his shirt up and pulling his pants open, framing Blaine’s legs while his palm pressed into the straining, leaking bulge in Blaine’s underwear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine hissed, eyes wide and wanting. “Kurt-“

"You’re just a _baby_ ," Kurt cut in, his voice caressing and dark, breath puffing against Blaine’s face. "So insecure and unsure, lost in your life. How could you not see that I wanted you so badly?"

Blaine whimpered as Kurt pressed harder on his cock, the air disappearing from his lungs. “Please.”

"Do you not see the looks I give you," Kurt continued, his breath hot and moist against Blaine’s parted mouth, panting and gasping as Kurt’s hand pulled him free from the confines of his boxers. "Do you not _see_ -“

“ _Please_ ,” Blaine begged again, nails digging into Kurt’s muscular shoulders, pulling him in for another sloppy, helpless kiss that had their tongues battling, lips sliding and teeth clashing together.

Kurt jerked Blaine roughly, his thumb sliding through the slit to gather moisture, but the friction was still utterly overwhelming. Blaine was arching against the door, sounds pouring from his mouth and echoing around the small, confined room. 

Blaine’s palms slid down to the small of Kurt’s back to untuck his shirt, his fingers dancing around the waistband of his jeans, while Kurt’s searing lips made their way down Blaine’s sweaty neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and sucking hard while his tongue soothed. Kurt assisted Blaine’s grappling until his cock was free too, nudging against his own hand as he pumped Blaine faster, Blaine’s head falling against the door with a thump, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Kurt,” Blaine groaned, heat coiling in his abdomen. “ _Need_ you-“

Kurt instantly understood, letting his grip loosen around Blaine to join their cocks, slotting together perfectly with the slick moisture of their heated skin. They rocked together, their jutting hipbones painful but everything they needed as Kurt circled his hand once more around both their cocks, leading them to the edge together.

"Oh god, _yes_ , please-“

Blaine was blind once he came, stars exploding behind his eyelids, the sensation of Kurt’s cock convulsing against his own other-wordly and barely registered as he floated through the clouds, his body shaking and body trembling the his excruciating pleasure.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, stroking his cheek and caressing his damp curls, kissing his eyelashes. "Blaine, come back to me."

Blaine blinked and his heart spasmed in his chest, taking in that this actually had happened and Kurt was still pressed against him, their cocks softening between them. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered, kissing him sweetly, petting his arms as Blaine attempted to catch his own breath, breathing raggedly through his nose. 

He swallowed a few times before grinding out, “What are we going to do?” Blaine let the words soak on his tongue as Kurt considered him, thinking about their positions in the work place and in their life paths, but he absolutely couldn’t ignore how perfect this moment felt.

They could do it. No matter what happened, it would be worth it.

Kurt broke out into a huge grin that crinkled up his eyes. “Would you like to go to the bar with me tonight?”


	2. Variable Happenstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: marijuana use

_Kurt was coming over._

Kurt was coming over to Blaine’s apartment.

Today.

Blaine looked at his watch. In less than 20 minutes, to be exact. 

He was Blaine’s boss. His very much older, very handsome boss that had Blaine shoved against the cash office door at their workplace in question only just a few days ago, ground against him and jerked off until Blaine came onto his underwear. 

That actually happened.

And so did the subsequent text messages after they shared a drink together.

**I can't stop thinking about your cock, I want to see you come again and again by my design...**

That was one of Blaine’s favorites that he can’t seem to keep out of his mind.

Blaine paced around his apartment, wringing his hands together, smoothing his grumpy hair that had broken free from gel since he had been busy doing housework. He wasn’t going to have his _freaking boss_ over and have it look disgusting. Blaine kept biting his fingernails until they were sore and took frequent visits to the bathroom to check the grooming of his eyebrows down to the thatch of neatly trimmed hair on his crotch.

It was stressful, to say the least because the weight of the situation was far beyond anything Blaine had ever experienced before. 

So it wasn’t until his roommate made an appearance Blaine actually calmed down a little bit. Sam opened his bedroom door as if on cue, the stench of pot seeping out as he met Blaine’s gaze with glazed-over eyes and a lopsided smile.

"Your manager is coming over isn’t he," Sam questioned with zero hesitation. Blaine nodded, swallowing thickly.

Sam has been the only one Blaine could be able to confide in about all the delicious happenings and sexual tension as of late so Sam couldn’t help but giggle out next, “How you holding up?”

Blaine gave him a distressed look, continuing to chew on his thumb-nail when Sam suddenly held up an un-smoked, seemingly recently rolled joint. Blaine stared at it.

"Take it," Sam insisted, grinning again before tossing his blond hair out of his eyes. "It’s for you and your hottie."

Blaine was now chewing on his lip, considering. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, the idea sounded very tempting. Blaine very much enjoyed toking up with his roommate on occasion and the fact that it would probably loosen up his nerves was extremely appealing.

"Okay," Blaine decided, taking the joint and lighter from Sam’s offering grasp into his own shaking hands, heart thumping with a new anticipation. 

"I love when you loosen up your bowtie B," Sam joked, nudging him with a wink.

"Thanks," Blaine muttered, rolling his eyes. He held up the pretty fat J, eyeing it for a moment before putting it gently to his moistened lips and lighting the tip. Once properly burning, Blaine inhaled hugely into his lungs, the smoke burning the back of his throat and coiling out his nose for good measure.

Blaine held it in for as long as he could manage before coughing a bit, the smoke unfurling from his lungs into a cloud in Sam’s face, who didn’t seem to mind all that much.

"So when’s he supposed to get here," Sam wondered, watching the smoke curl from the tip of the joint with respectful awe.

Blaine’s forehead already felt heavy. “He gets off in 10 minutes, so.. _soon_.” Blaine’s throat closed up with nerves, so he quickly took another small hit since it was still rolling. “Oh, god 10 minutes.”

"How have things been since the - _incident_ ,” Sam whispered conspiratorially. 

Blaine closed his eyes, recalling the past few work days and analyzing as much behavior as he could until he was at least a bit satisfied with his thoughts. Everything was so much up in the air when it came to Kurt, it was hard to tell where he stood. It was maddening.

"Normal, I suppose," Blaine reasoned after a while, offering the joint to Sam who gratefully accepted. "But also a bit weird, you know? It’s like nothing happened unless we communicate through text."

Sam considered him for a long time before speaking. “Well, I’m supposed to study, but I’d rather not listen to you guys fucking so-“

"That’s not gonna happen," Blaine interjected fiercely, with a hint of bashfulness. "We’re probably just gonna talk."

Sam gave Blaine a look like he was a complete idiot, utterly disbelieving.

"Yeah," Sam said dryly. "I’m gonna go take a walk while you guys.. _talk_.”

Blaine was going to object but Sam was already out the door, his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

"You better dish when I get home, this whole situation is even frustrating me.”

Blaine groaned at Sam’s peals of laughter before slamming the door in his wake. Blaine shuffled to his room, setting the joint on his nightstand and worried about what to do next. It was then his phone buzzed.

**See you soon ;)**

Blaine tapped out a somewhat incoherent reply, his heart now thumping wildly in his ears. His nerves were quite literally crawling their way up his throat, and his legs were starting to shake. This would just not do.

He lit the joint again, taking a quick but hearty hit to keep himself from worrying too much. Blaine then took a deep breath and walked to his bedroom mirror, gauging his own appearance for another countless time that day. Blaine reapplied deodorant, watching the image of himself in the mirror float a bit. He always thought he had really big eyes, so it sort of threw him off since they now appeared much smaller in a very subtle, strange sort of way.

 _What the hell?_ Blaine thought he smelled amazing though. A dazed little smile was now creeping upon his lips as he leaned forward, allowing his mind to wander to the most interesting of places of which Blaine wished he could’ve shared with someone.

If Kurt smoked with him he would have no reason to be embarrassed of anything he did or said. At least he had an excuse for his actions today, and they would probably have a really good conversation even if Blaine made a really awkward first move that his boss would reject out-hand.

Blaine shook his head. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

 _OH GOD MY BOSS IS HERE!_ Blaine’s mind screamed at him, quickly and surely stopping his heart for a full couple of seconds before it picked up pace. It was very sobering.

Blaine’s arms were rigid at his sides as he strode quickly to the door, pulling it open with a flourish as if to rip the band-aid off fast.

Seeing Kurt standing there on the threshold of Blaine’s shabby apartment, his blue-green gaze so intense made reality crash down all around Blaine. Everything suddenly became more real with shocking effects. It was even more jarring, since Kurt was still in uniform. It was nearly out of place. 

Kurt being here was something quite unusual as compared to the dream-like reality of hooking up in the office, where Blaine sees Kurt all the time even in the most bland of circumstances. It was like Blaine imagined Kurt living his life only at work, as if he didn’t have a personal life outside, and that his permanent being came with run-down department store Blaine happened to apply at when he was in desperate need of a job.

Having his manager - Blaine couldn’t stress that enough - _here_ at the place where he lived made Blaine feel totally exhilarated but the most insecure he felt in his entire life. It knocked the wind out of him as hushed whispers from his subconscious reminded him of all the building up sexual promises Kurt was planning on seeing come to fruition today, but at the same time Blaine doubted absolutely everything.

This was something happening to _Blaine_ , of all people out of everyone else more interesting and exciting than him in this world. This is the type of thing that happened in romance novels or movies of glorified young infatuation and sexual deviance. Not to Blaine Anderson, meager college student still trying to find his place in the world.

 _He’s just here to hang out for a bit that’s all_ , Blaine’s mind reasoned with him. It was enough to keep him sane.

That stream of reasoning lasted sure enough as he lead Kurt to his bedroom after a somewhat shaky ‘Hi' in greeting, where Kurt plopped himself down on Blaine's bed, making himself instantly at home.

"Oh man it smells wonderful in here," Kurt commented, taking a long, appreciative breath. "You mind sharing that joint with me?"

"Not at all," Blaine said tightly, offering Kurt the joint from his nightstand, who put it serenely between his lips, looking up at Blaine expectantly. Blaine lit it for him without a word.

"How was work?" Blaine asked quickly, his desperate attempt to keep conversation going even though it had only been less than a minute since he had opened his door for Kurt to come in.

"Boring as always," Kurt sighed, smoke swirling wonderfully through the air. Blaine tried not to gaze at him too long, but found he couldn’t help it.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt as they passed the joint between each other, it getting smaller and smaller as their conversation became more vague, yet totally enthralling. Their shoulders brushed as Kurt divulged his youthful past; embarrassing stories about being Blaine’s current age now.

It was revealed that Kurt had been engaged and planning on adopting a child at some point in his life, but here he was, a single and bitter older man with a job he wasn’t entirely satisfied with and nobody to share his extracurricular time with. It made Blaine sad and curious, wishing to know more about this still quite mysterious man, but he quickly berated himself because he knew that nothing much else could come from this other than hot sex.

And that was being optimistic.

Then there was a moment where Blaine looked a Kurt closer than ever before and spotted a few age lines around his eyes and had a five-second freak out of _OH FUCK I CAN’T DO THIS WHAT AM I DOING HE IS THIRTY-FOUR YEARS OLD_ but that was when the roach was left forgotten on the nightstand, and Kurt’s hand was now on Blaine’s hip, leaning close until their noses were almost touching, eyes intense once more.

"So how do you want to do this," Kurt whispered and Blaine felt like he was going to puke. He couldn’t tell if Kurt was restless, nervous, uncomfortable or all three, but something quelled inside him to the point where it burst and Blaine shoved Kurt’s arm away, getting to his feet, pushing Kurt roughly to his back and then promptly climbing into his lap

Kurt looked taken aback, to say the least, but it was probably nothing compared to what Blaine’s face betrayed. 

Kurt was a fully grown adult _man_ , not a boy. That much was obvious, and he hadn’t been a boy for a very long time. Blaine’s legs could barely wrap around Kurt’s entire waist, though curiously slim in comparison to the rest of his built body when standing up, Blaine was utterly stymied. 

Blaine had always been with boys his size and sometimes smaller, but he always secretly wanted to stand on his tip-toes to kiss his boyfriend, or peer up shyly through his lashes whenever he was feeling a bit coy. Blaine wanted to feel small and desirable, totally at the whims of his lover, even if it meant some serious man-handling.

It was then glaringly obvious boys would no longer satisfy Blaine, because Kurt, this _man_ , turned everything on in Blaine like never before.

Like a switch that took everything away except Blaine’s inner sexual deviant, he dove right in for Kurt’s neck, straight under the jaw, pulling the rough skin there between his teeth like somewhat of a trademark.

Blaine could tell that for just the briefest of moments Kurt hesitated before letting his large, warm palms rest on Blaine’s hips, and Blaine felt so tiny and _god_ if it wasn’t the sexiest thing ever.

He might have even let out a tiny little whimper.

Blaine only took a moment to leave his own little mark on Kurt’s stubbled skin before Blaine crushed their lips together, tongue greedy and mouth hungry as he moaned helplessly into Kurt’s mouth, especially when his hands started to venture to Blaine’s ass, groping, caressing and squeezing - wanting _more_.

It didn’t last long before Blaine was already rocking in Kurt’s lap, his erection painful and blinding as he slid his hips down to match Kurt’s slight movements, his touch now forceful and desperate as their kisses went from exploratory to absolutely filthy.

Suddenly, Blaine couldn’t breathe he was so turned on. The world was spinning around him and slowing at the same time, this moment a standstill and speeding so fast that he craved release more than anything ever before in his life.

Blaine gasped, breaking their kiss with a wet smack before flopping over on the other side of the bed, gesturing Kurt over between his spread legs. Kurt’s eyes were now a smoldering dark, crawling his way over like a predator courting its meat.

There was this sense of power and domination emanating from Kurt. He took hold of Blaine’s legs like he had complete ownership, like he has done this countless times before, fingertips digging into Blaine’s muscular thighs and wrenching them further apart, the heel of his palm digging into Blaine’s erection.

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine sighed, body writhing under Kurt’s touch, who was a man standing tall and gazing down at what he was doing to his toy - his _play-thing_ \- totally and utterly submitting without question.

Kurt flicked his finger against the button of Blaine’s black, slender jeans, pulling them open enough so he could take a hold of Blaine’s cock through his underwear where the zipper was down.

"Now you’re gonna have to help me out," Kurt whispered teasingly, and the way his voice sounded sent pulsing, coursing arousal through Blaine that was even more fiery hot than before.

Blaine had never Kurt sound like that; his voice so deep, gravelly and totally wrecked. There was now no doubt in Blaine’s mind now that Kurt wanted this just as much as he did.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it," Blaine breathed, mind and body numb. Blaine felt as if he melded into the bed and into Kurt.

Kurt’s eyelashes fluttered, drinking in Blaine’s form, caressing his palm over his toned chest down to the side of his ass, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Blaine’s jeans while the other rubbed the spot where the fabric was soaking from Blaine’s leaking tip.

"I want you..,” Kurt answered, his tongue darting out to moistened his drying lips. “I want you to lay back and just enjoy, I’m giving you the treatment you deserve, babe.”

Blaine shivered, completely losing himself when he let out, “oh god yes, please - my tight little ass is just _waiting_ for you, I want you to fuck me so good.”

Kurt smiled and purred, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark. “All in due time.. patience.”

Patience definitely was a virtue as Kurt coaxed Blaine out of his underwear, stroking Blaine so slow it was almost maddening. There was a sense of relaxation with latent physical need ready to surface at any moment. Blaine was pliant under Kurt’s touch, eyes never leaving Kurt’s face as it was still too unbelievable... that he was there crouched between Blaine's legs, working him slowly to orgasm.

"How’s it feel," Kurt asked in that same, tortuously gravel-like voice. 

"Mmm _good_ ,” Blaine answered dreamily, rocking up slightly as Kurt’s grip increased and tightened as he worked.

"Do you have any lube," Kurt wondered, his grip sure and Blaine couldn’t help but admire the roll of his bicep with each stroke before answering, his head lolling to the side.

"This nightstand there here," Blaine replied, hand dropping off the side of his bed in attempt to open the drawer, but Kurt chose that moment to lean down and lick the beading pre-come pooling at the tip of his cock. " _Uhn_ -”

Kurt leg go briefly only to help Blaine kick off his pants and proceed to work on his own before rummaging noisily through the drawer. Blaine couldn’t help but breathe him in, the musk of masculinity and experience nearly overwhelming.

"I see you have condoms in here too, this is good," Kurt added as an afterthought, and it was then Blaine let out a girlish giggle seeing the wrapper in his manager’s hand. This was impossible, Blaine must be dreaming.

"You talk a lot don’t you."

Kurt resumed his position, right hand now working Blaine slowly and fingers of his left lubed and stroking lightly against Blaine’s entrance as if he never even heard Blaine’s light comment. Kurt grinned smugly for a moment as he allowed his knuckles to brush and tease before pressing his thumb in, causing Blaine’s breath to hitch and hips arch slightly up from the bed.

"Let me know if this hurts," he murmured.

Blaine blinked lazily, finding himself grinning and relaxing more into the sheets as Kurt’s fist around him and thumb against him aided with fingertips found a rhythm that completely tuned into Blaine’s bodily needs.

"Not at all," Blaine answered after the longest time.

"You know what I think," Kurt prompted only seconds later, his thumb and fingers so broad, thick and calloused from years of labor burned as they stretched Blaine in the best way possible despite the leisurely, agonizingly slow pace. "I think you need a severe pounding."

“ _What_ ,” Blaine squeaked, his throat growing increasingly dry by the second from the weed and the crushing power of arousal.

Kurt grinned wickedly, and as if to demonstrate, he shoved his fingers in roughly, crooking them and rubbing against Blaine’s unyielding muscles until they completely relaxed, and were now aching even more to be worked further. Blaine arched on his mattress, arms against the wall behind him, bracing in anticipation for the moment that finally came; Kurt withdrew his fingers and scoot down on the bed, mouth popped open and tongue licking against Blaine’s veins until he went further south, tonguing gently against Blaine’s balls.

Then the whine that came from Blaine the moment Kurt started tonguing deep into his asshole was extraordinarily high pitched, his fingers sinking into his own hair and twisting because it was too much. Kurt’s tongue was magic.

Time was foreign to Blaine. The only thing part of his reality was the pleasure of the slick, hot tongue working against him, prodding and lapping and teasing until Blaine’s cock was slapping against his stomach, smearing pre-come under his belly-button as he rocked into Kurt’s face, his stubble burning Blaine's inner-thighs until they turned a soft pink from the rub and hum.

Blaine’s mouth was terrifyingly dry, his lungs were burning from gasping out in ecstasy. He was starting to get light headed, and with one final roll of Kurt’s tongue against his sweet spot, Blaine was coming all over himself, completely untouched.

Through his haze, Blaine could tell that Kurt’s barely-there smile was filled with complete and total self-satisfaction, palm now pressing against the prominent bulge in his underwear. 

Kurt then leaned forward and licked gently at the head of Blaine’s sensitive cock, sliding through the slit before onto Blaine’s heaving skin, cleaning the spilt come before he thrust his tongue filthily into Blaine’s mouth, impossibly without the aiding press of lips, but the intention was clear; _you are so fucking sexy and I want to see you do that again_. 

Blaine blinked, biting his lip and swallowing, trying to regain moisture in his mouth as Kurt murmured softly to himself. Blaine wanted to ask what he was saying, but he literally had no energy inside him to do so, so he just waited, stroking up Kurt’s bulging, muscular arms and kissing the inside of his forearm until Kurt pulled his cock out rolled on the condom with a flourish.

Kurt was _massive_.

He was not only long, but immensely thick, so thick that his fist could barely wrap around himself as he pumped a few times, pushing Blaine’s legs up his chest and out wider, his ass resting on Kurt’s thighs.

Blaine had never been fucked at this angle when facing his lover before, and it was obvious Kurt knew exactly how he wanted to do this. Once again, Blaine wanted to speak, but nothing came out. He was rendered mute as he searched his manager’s eyes, now dark blue and filled with promise.

“God, I love seeing you like this,” Kurt growled, thumb brushing over Blaine’s stretched rim, dipping a little inside. Kurt’s pupils dilated. “It’s my biggest turn on to see.”

And suddenly Blaine’s angled position made sense. Kurt wanted to see himself sink into his tight little ass. 

Blaine positively _whined_.

Then, Kurt readied himself, knees shaking in his position as he guided himself in, and a split second before he breached Blaine’s inside, his eyes flickered up and wondered, “You’re 21 right?”

Blaine couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head disbelievingly. What a slut.

"22," was all Blaine said, his flush high on his cheeks. _I was allowed in the bar wasn't I?_

“Nice,” Kurt commented and he was pushing in, giving Blaine no time to adjust to how fucking huge he was.

Blaine _loved_ it.

A bashful stray thought almost compelled Blaine to ask Kurt to take it easy at first, because it was burning so much due to how freaking tight to accommodate someone with such a monstrous member was when it had been so long since intimacy; the drag knocking the wind from his lungs, but Blaine’s teeth just dug into his lips as he took it.

It wasn’t long until Blaine was begging, “Harder, _deeper_ -“

And Kurt would oblige, leaning forward to slam, and Blaine’s teeth would dig into his biceps, grabbing onto Kurt’s ass to pull him closer, the hem of their t-shirts that they neglected to remove soaked at the hem with lube.

Blaine was shivering with pleasure, his ass clenching with each thrust down, his nails bruising Kurt’s ass, and he only had time to catch his breath when Kurt slowed, groaning in Blaine’s ear, much quicker than Blaine ever thought it would end-

Did he just come?

Kurt circled his hips, loosening his hold on Blaine, preparing to what Blaine was disappointed to think he was pulling out, when in a flash Blaine was flipped onto his stomach, their legs twisted and his cheek to the pillow, the crown of his head jarring into the wall as Kurt fucked him ruthlessly from behind for the final stretch.

Blaine was sobbing with pleasure as his cock twitched underneath him, come soaking his sheets, Kurt’s palm pressing the small of his back down, mounting his ass with quick, powerful slaps until he was convulsing and groaning, and Blaine realized that Kurt had come a second time.

The stamina it took to do that made Blaine want to cry, want to fuck his boss all over again but to his disappointment he really did pull out this time, reaching out for his vibrating phone.

"Well..," Kurt trailed off breathlessly and with a little giggle. "Thanks for that."

Kurt got dressed to fix himself up in the mirror, giving Blaine enough time to collect himself, slowly pulling his pants on over his shaking thighs, his ass smarting and pulsing along with his heartbeat.

Blaine got to his feet, and felt come trickle down his thigh.

"Uh-"

"I think the condom broke," Kurt explained, holding it out in his hand before tossing it into the trash. "I hope you don’t mind."

"I guess I’ll need more condoms then," was all Blaine could coherently put together in a sentence as Kurt grabbed his waist, pulling them close enough so their noses would brush.

Blaine grabbed his hair, kissing him so passionately that he forgot how to breathe; it didn’t help matters that it was the hottest kissing he’d ever experienced in his life with the upward angle of his neck, and the possessive curl of fingers on his hips.

Kurt was basically cradling Blaine like a helpless damsel, and no matter how in charge Blaine was with the aggressive battle of teeth and tongues, Kurt was the one who was calling all the shots. It already made Blaine hard in his jeans once more.

And finally, they pulled apart. Kurt shook his head, a violent shudder rolling down his spine, and Blaine couldn’t help but grin.

He did that to his boss. That was definitely a win.

"Well I gotta go," Kurt said regretfully, his voice scratchy. "I’ll see you at work tomorrow."

With a wink, he was gone.


End file.
